The production of monomethylamine (MMA), dimethylamine (DMA) and trimethylamine (TMA) is performed industrially by the reaction of methanol and/or dimethyl ether and ammonia (and sometimes recycled methylamines) over amorphous silica-alumina catalysts. The reaction goes toward an equilibrium distribution of products, of which the thermodynamically most favored product is TMA. However, TMA is the least desirable commercial product. Table 1 summarizes the equilibrium product distribution and the market demand for MMA, DMA, and TMA.
TABLE 1 ______________________________________ Equilibrium Product Distribution and Market Demand for Methylamines* MMA DMA TMA ______________________________________ Equilibrium 17 21 62 Market 33 53 14 ______________________________________ *400.degree. C., 1:1 NH.sub.3 :CH.sub.3 OH feed ratio
The discrepancy between the market demand and the normal product distribution of methylamines has created interest in developing catalysts with higher selectivity for the desired products MMA and DMA at the expense of TMA.